Daniel ate 4 slices of pie. Jessica ate 5 slices. If there were initially 14 slices, what fraction of the pie is remaining?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 9 slices, which leaves 5 out of 14 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{5}{14}$ of the pie remaining.